


With You I Have Everything

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That was good timing.”<br/>“Good might be an understatement.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You I Have Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **nikkicienna** for the ask that basically forced me to plot five different ways for this to happen. I'm sure at least one of the others will get written at some point. 
> 
> Title found in Faith Hill's _You Give Me Love_.

Gripping the door handle, he grits his teeth as Digg navigates a particularly tight corner. He doesn’t remember it from the drive out, but then Felicity had insisted the take the “scenic route” back to the city so it was entirely possible they’d gone a little off course.

Which he didn’t mind, at all. He knew it was her way of giving them some extra time before they had to face obligations again—company related or otherwise—and it relaxed him in ways he didn’t think possible. To know she thought he was worth looking out for.

Taking care of.

And after such an excruciating business trip, he needs the break.

It wasn’t just because the conference had been held in the dreariest setting he could think of, it was that the meetings were long and, though he knew Drecker’s company was legit, he still wasn’t impressed with the way the man treated his employees.

It probably hadn’t helped that he’d spent the first ten minutes of their welcome dinner staring at Felicity as if she was a piece of meat.

Felicity.

His beautiful, brilliant partner who is so much more than her bright smile and soft hair. Not only is she his right hand in his covert activities, but she’s a major asset to QC.

She’s basically created her position in the company, heads up her own projects—things that probably deserved more attention than a four day business trip—but she’d come along anyhow. To be an extra set of ears, to help keep him focused, because even though he’s been doing this for years, he can still miss some of the nuances.

And honestly, while he takes pride in the company, it’s never really going to be his thing.

Which is why having her there helped. Spending time with her always jumps to the top of his priorities (barring major emergencies that call for the use of his quiver) and, beyond that, she’s incredibly good at listening. On letting him throw any and all ideas at her without comment and knowing when he needs her input, her take on whether Graugen would be good for business or not.

It had come especially in handy the past three days. She’d stopped him from agreeing to a merger that would have pissed off their tech partner in Japan (something he hadn’t even thought to consider), helped him remember all the associates of the host corporation by introducing herself to each individual first, and even spent three hours manning the fax machine to get documents he needed signed taken care of.

Things had been so hectic though that he really hadn’t had a chance to thank her for it.

He shifts on the seat, knee bumping hers as his fingers tap against the box in his jeans’ pocket. Closing his eyes, he lets the warmth of her against him, her soft humming, drain away any lingering tension.

His thumb brushes over the box again and he smiles to himself.

He didn’t plan on asking her now, but she’s so invaluable to _everything_ he does– _to him_ —that suddenly he can’t wait.

The only question is which opportunity to take.

They sit in relative silence for a few more minutes and then she’s pressing closer to him. Her head falling against his chest as she stretches, rubbing her lower back.

“You’re going to owe me massages for the next ten weeks; I spent way too long bent over that fax machine.”

He laughs, lets his hand fall between her shoulder blades. “I don’t know, that sounds a bit excessive to me.”

“Excessive? Three and a half hours, Oliver, three and a half.”

“So three hours of massage should make up for it.”

“Are you really arguing _against_ an open invitation to touch me?”

“I have that already.” He grins and leans back against the door, pulling her with him. “Though I can think of some places I’d like to bend you—”

“Oliver!” Her head tips towards the drivers seat and he laughs as she tries to put some distance between them only to have the road tip her back into his lap once more.

“You know he doesn’t care, probably can’t even hear us over that godawful Coldplay album he’s been listening to.”

“Well, still...” She turns in his arms slightly, her hip bumping against his as she relaxes once more. “If anyone is getting to pick off their fantasies list here it is me, not you; not that I haven’t had some thoughts about that mirror in the guest bathroom...”

“Mmm, ‘licity...” Groaning, he flexes his hand on the curve of her waist, presses a kiss to her shoulder. “You win, ok? All the massages you want and any—”

The words die as the car rolls to a stop and he realizes it must be time for one of their previously agreed upon rest breaks.

Roughly, he pulls her out of the car, grinning at the flush high on her cheeks, the way her eyes keep landing on his lips. He nods to Digg who’s already on his way to get coffee and starts down the sidewalk toward a cluster of picnic tables.

Stopping at the closest one, he lifts her to sit on the edge of the table, is about to lean in when her hands twist in his hair, fratncially pulling him to her. It’s all teeth and tongue, her nails scraping over the nape of his neck as she sighs against him.

“Hmm.” She smiles as she pulls away, legs caging him in, holding him in place.

(As if he was ever going anywhere.)

“Yeah?”

“That was good timing.”

He laughs. It sounds a little nervous, almost giddy, even to him and he wonders if she noticed. Still, when she’s right, she’s right. “Good might be an understatement.”

Cupping her face, he closes the distance once more, this time kissing her slowly, softly, drinking her in, and then, before he can over think it, he asks, their foreheads pressed together, wind gusting against his back.

She’s speechless for a long moment, but then he fumbles the box out of his pocket, leans even closer to her. “Felicity, you’re my partner, my best friend, and always, _always_ , the greatest part of my day. I can’t imagine spending my life without you so—

And then she’s laughing and crying and even shaking a little as she says yes, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip as he slides the ring on and kisses her again.

Diggle is heading back to the car when he spots them. They’re practically one person, Felicity’s head on Oliver’s shoulder, her eyes drawn to the hand pressed against his chest, and he alters his course quickly, laughing as he draws near.

“Finally...” He grins at the stupid look on Oliver’s face, the way he can’t stop flexing his hand on Felicity’s back, the sheer happiness dancing in her eyes as they fall into step on the way back to the car. “I was tired of making sure he didn’t lose the damn ring...”


End file.
